Placebook
by Seiferre Quintesce
Summary: America has a plan, and he has just the tools and internationalistic cooperation to do it.  Facebook drama abounds...


**PLACEBOOK**_  
><em>By: Seiferre Quintesce / 2o12

**RATING:** K+  
><strong>PAIRING(S):<strong> US/UK, DE/IT, Various Others  
><strong>GENRE(S):<strong> Romance/Humor/Friendship  
><strong>WARNING(S):<strong> Some material not suited for children.  
><strong>COMMENTS?:<strong> Yes, please. R&R to your heart's desire. I'll love you for it.  
><strong>CONTESTS: <strong>None right now.  
><strong>DEDICATIONS: <strong>To all you wonderful reviewers, of course.**  
>DISCLAIMER:<strong> 'Axis Powers Hetalia' is © Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own it, or the characters, and only claim any non-canon characters as my own. This piece of fiction was created for entertainment purposes only, bearing no intent for profit or gain.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** No, I don't know what this is. xDD This will be my first foray into the Hetalia fandom, so I thought I'd wedge into it with something easy. I guess in a way this is kind of a character study, but I hope it's as enjoyable for you as it is for me 'cause it definitely isn't all that serious xD. As always, if you'd like a personal reply to your review (i.e., an answer to a question or something), you can feel free to send me a message.

**TODAY'S FOOTNOTES INCLUDE: **Some translations, but otherwise just a little note. :3

* * *

><p>Welcome to PlaceBook!<p>

Please log in.

**E-Mail: **CaptainAmerica69**[at]**gmail**[dot]**com  
><strong>Password:<strong> h4m8urg3r5

Welcome back, **Alfred Jones**!

_**News Feed**__  
>Messages<br>Events  
>Find Friends<em>

_**Update Status, **__Add Photo/Video, Ask Question_

_[What's on your mind?]_

**Alfred Jones** has a plan.

-_**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo**__, __**Maple Williams**__ and 3 others commented on Alfred's status._

**Maple Williams:** A plan for what?

**Alfred Jones:** u kno.

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Hehehe

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **OOO TELL ME.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** _Mein Gott,_ everyone build your bomb shelters now.

**Arthur Kirkland:** What could you possibly have come up with this time?

**Alfred Jones:** ;)

* * *

><p><em>News Feed<br>Messages  
><em>_**Events**__  
>Find Friends<em>

**January**

**WORLD CONFERENCE 2012, #1  
><strong>Sunday, January 29 at 12:00 PM  
><strong>Ludwig Beilschmidt <strong>invited you** (58 guests)**

**You're going.**

**February**

**VALENTINE'S DAY BASH! 3  
><strong>Saturday, February 11 at 7:30 PM  
><strong>Francis Bonnefoy<strong> invited you **(122 guests)**

**You're going. **

**+ Create Event**

**Event Name:** DON'T TELL ARTIE… There's a Party!  
><strong>Date and Time:<strong> 02/24/12 5:00 PM  
><strong>Location:<strong> My house (In Washington DC)  
><strong>Details: <strong>I'm serious. If any of you tell Iggy I'll nuke ya! Make sure you A: Dress nice and B: BRING LOTS OF FOOD AND YOUR DANCING SHOES!  
><strong>Who's Invited: Select Guests<strong>

_Loading…_

Arthur Kirkland  
><strong>Kiku Honda<br>Feli Vargas  
><strong>**Ludwig Beilschmidt  
>Lovi Vargas<br>Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo  
><strong>**Francis Bonnefoy  
>Ivan Braginski<br>Gilbert Beilschmidt  
><strong>**Maple Williams  
>Heracles Karpusi<br>Yao Wang**

_**More…**_

**Who's Invited: **Select More Guests (108)

[ ] Make this event public (Anyone can see and join)  
><strong> [X] Let guests invite friends<strong>  
><strong>[X] Show the guest list on the event page<strong>

**Create Event**

* * *

><p><em><strong>News Feed<strong>__  
>Messages<br>Events  
>Find Friends<em>

**Alfred Jones** needs to talk to **Kiku**, **Francis**, **Ivan** and **Antonio** after the meeting on Sun :P

_** _**-**_Kiku Honda**__, __**Francis Bonnefoy**__ and 2 others like this._

**Alfred Jones:** Oh, and **Ludwig** too.

* * *

><p><strong>Feli Vargas<strong> is feeling pretty lonely without **Ludwig Beilschmidt**, ve~

-_**Kiku Honda**__ and __**Alfred Jones**__ commented on Feli's status._

**Kiku Honda:** Where is Doitsu-san?

**Feli Vargas:** Ve… He said he had something to do for Alfred and he couldn't be distracted…

**Feli Vargas:** OH! Nevermind… Just got a message from him. :D He's done for the night.

**Alfred Jones:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Bonnefoy<strong> LOVE IS IN THE AIR! _Bonne Saint Valentin,_ everyone. See you all tonight! ;)

-_**Feli Vargas**__ and 46 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones<strong> is celebrating 102yrs & counting! Happy VDay to my baby **Arthur Kirkland.** :)

-_**Arthur Kirkland**__ and 12 others like this._

**Arthur Kirkland:** How did I know you were going to embarrass me like this?

**Alfred Jones:** bcuz we've been together so long & we love each other so much that we developed a special, magical, totally awesome mindlink?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Right. Yes. That must be it.

**Arthur Kirkland:** And for all that is sacred and holy, Alfred, please fix your grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo<strong> livin la vida loca in PARIS 2nite! – with **Lovi Vargas** and 20 others

-_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**__ and __**Lovi Vargas**__ commented on Antonio's status._

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** Really, 'Tonio?

**Lovi Vargas:** -_-;;

* * *

><p><strong>Maple Williams<strong> is about to become one with Russia!

_** -Ivan Braginsky, Yao Wang**__ and 4 others like this._

**Alfred Jones:** EWW.

**Maple Williams:** Not like that, you jerk. I'm getting married!

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Congratulations, _ma petit Matthieu!_ Although, I would have chosen someone a little less… Domineering.

**Ivan Braginsky:** KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

**Francis Bonnefoy:** …I meant endearing, of course.

**Arthur Kirkland:** For once, I agree with the Frog.

* * *

><p><strong>Feli Vargas<strong> added 3 new pictures to his album **FOREVER!**

_** -Feli Vargas**__ commented on his own photo_.

**Feli Vargas:** HE PROPOSED! I LOVE YOU LUDWIG! TI AMO! TI AMO TI AMO TI AMO TI AMO!

_** -Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lovi Vargas **__and 3 others commented on Feli's photo._

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Ja… Ich liebe dich, Feli.

**Lovi Vargas:** _Non mi consente di sposare quella patata amante bastardo!_ And take those pictures down already!

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Oh, Lovi, leave him alone. You know Ludwig loves your brother.

**Francis Bonnefoy:** _Oui_, and just look at the ring he's wearing! True love!

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **OMG… It's, like, dazzling! I'm blind!

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Bonnefoy:<strong> _Oh mon dieu. Il est enfin arrivé. J'ai été proposées pour! Après toutes mes années de recherche,j'ai enfin trouvé mon seul véritable amour, l'homme que je suis censé se marier! Wang Yao, Je t'aime avec la passion ardente d'un millier de soleils brûlant!_

_** -Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland **__and 3 others commented on Francis' status._

**Heracles Karpusi:** …What…?

**Maple Williams:** Basically, Francis and Yao are getting married too.

**Alfred Jones: **Dude, seriously? Did someone spike the punch? :\ Theres gotta be an aphrodisiac around or sumthin

**Arthur Kirkland:** Not possible. How could that frog ever get married before me?

**Yao Wang:** He has man who knows what he wants.

**Alfred Jones:** HEY!

**Yao Wang:** :3

**Alfred Jones:** Dude. U n me are gonna have words.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland - Alfred Jones: <strong>You know it's partially true; most of these couples have only been together for fifty or sixty years.

_** -Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland**__ and two others commented on Alfred's wall post._

**Alfred Jones: **Umm… Wut r u talkin about? …ur not drunk, r u?

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** LMAO get a move on, brah.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Of course I'm not bloody drunk! Why would that have any effect on me anyway?

**Alfred Jones:** Well… u do tend to get kind of moody wen u drink…

**Arthur Kirkland:** I most certainly do not!

**Maple Williams:** Yeah… You kinda do, Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku Honda<strong> is finding it difficult to take so many pictures and videos at once. Please stop proposing at the same time!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maple Williams <strong>__is engaged to__** Ivan Braginsky**_

_** -Alfred Jones **__commented on Maple's changed relationship status._

**Alfred Jones: **Still ew.

**Maple Williams: **Oh, shut up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feli Vargas <strong>__is engaged to__** Ludwig Beilschmidt**_

_** -Gilbert Beilschmidt, Roderich Edelstein**__, and 10 others like this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Francis Bonnefoy <strong>__is engaged to__** Yao Wang**_

_** -Yong Soo Im **__and__** Yao Wang **__commented on Francis' changed relationship status._

**Yong Soo Im:** Your ring was made in Korea, daze~!

**Yao Wang: **No it wasn't, aru!

**Yong Soo Im:** :P

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovi Vargas <strong>__is engaged to__** Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo**_

_** -Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feli Vargas, **__and 3 others commented on Lovi's changed relationship status._

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Good. Maybe now he'll stop trying to kill me every time he sees me.

**Alfred Jones:** U GUYS TOO?

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Lol he threatened no sex if I made a big scene like every1 else, sry.

**Feil Vargas:** _Congratulazioni, fratello!_ Antonio, next time I see you I'm going to give you a BIIIIIIIG hug!

**Roderich Edelstein:** Ludwig You know he'll never stop doing that.

**Alfred Jones:** ^LOL 2 true

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland <strong>watched four pairs of people get engaged last night. Congratulations all around.

_** -Francis Bonnefoy**__ and four others like this._

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Jealous, Angleterre?

**Arthur Kirkland:** What? No! Bloody preposterous. How do you even get "He's jealous" out of "Congratulations on your proposal" in the first place?

**Alfred Jones:** Maybe it's because of the way u were goin around like "WHERE'S MY BLOODY RING?" all nite…

**Arthur Kirkland:** I was not.

**Alfred Jones:** don't deny it

**Kiku Honda:** I have visual proof.

**Maple Williams:** :\ Told you you had too much to drink.

**Arthur Kirkland:** …Bugger.

* * *

><p><em>News Feed<br>__**Messages**__**(1)**__  
>Events<br>Find Friends_

**Maple Williams (1)  
><strong> -Yeah, I talked to him. He's definitely jealous. :P All you have to do is drive it home.

**Arthur Kirkland  
><strong> -Of course. Once you get back to London you're going to hoist my colors. ;)

**Francis Bonnefoy  
><strong> -Oui! I don't see why your plan would not work. Angleterre is too stupid to notice the subtle nuances of love anyway.

**Peter Kirkland  
><strong> -Dude, of course ur invited! Just don't bug Arthur 2 much…

**+ New Message**

**To: **Feliks Łukasiewicz**  
>Message: <strong>Hey man, do me a favor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>News Feed<strong>__  
>Messages<br>Events  
>Find Friends<em>

**Feliks Łukasiewicz** - **Arthur Kirkland**: Like, tonight is the night right? So excited!

_** -Alfred Jones**__, __**Ludwig Beilschmidt**__ and __**Arthur Kirkland**__ commented on Alfred's wall post._

**Arthur Kirkland: **The night for what?

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **OH MAN nothing dude… Forget I said, like, anything.

**Alfred Jones:** DUDE SHH!

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **Sorry dude!

**Alfred Jones: **Dude…

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **DUUUUDE.

**Alfred Jones: **DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**: SHUT UP.

**Feliks Łukasiewicz: **…Dude.

_** -Alfred Jones **__likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland<strong> - **Alfred Jones**: All right, the jig is up. What's going on tonight?

_** -Alfred Jones, Francis Bonnefoy**__ and 2 others commented on Alfred's wall post._

**Alfred Jones:** Don't know what ur talking about babe.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Don't you 'babe' me. It's all over the bloody website. And don't think I don't know when you're keeping something from me. We haven't been together for a century for nothing.

**Maple Williams:** Just a couple of guys getting together and playing some games, Arthur, it's boring, really.

**Gilbert Beilshmidt:** Yeah, CoD night. The Axis wants a rematch.

**Alfred Jones:** Ur still gonna lose 'cause Allies will whoop yo ass!

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Ohonhon, tonight is France's chance to regain its glory!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Francis, do you even play video games?

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones<strong> is totally psyched, yo! Who all is comin 2 the US of A tonite?

_** -Maple Williams**__ and two others commented on Alfred's status._

**Maple Williams: **Already OMW :)

**Feli Vargas:** Ve, me too! You'll be serving pasta, right?

**Alfred Jones:** Actually dude, was kinda hoping u would be making it :P U will rite?

**Feli Vargas:** Of course!

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** The awesome me will bring the beer, since American beer is always shit and mine is awesome.

**Alfred Jones:** Watch it, Gilbert.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I'm coming too. Since, you know, tonight is really nothing special and I have nothing better to do.

**Alfred Jones:** I wouldn't do that if I was u babe. We all kno u hate video games. Lol.

**Arthur Kirkland**: Well if that's the case, then I don't know why everyone is trying to keep it a secret from me. I'm coming down and that's that. See you in eight hours.

_** -Maple Williams**__ and 6 others like this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maple Williams<strong>__ is at __**Washington Reagan National Airport (DCA)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feli Vargas<strong>__ is at __**Washington Reagan National Airport (DCA) **__– with __**Ludwig Beilschmidt, Lovi Vargas **__and 2 others_

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones<strong> get all ur asses out here b4 we all freeze to death, damn! _- at __**Washington Reagan National Airport (DCA)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert Beilschmidt<strong> is waiting on a taxi no thanks to you **Alfred Jones**. – _at __**Washington Reagan National Airport (DCA)**_

_** -Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo **__commented on Gilbert's status._

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Hahaha sucker

* * *

><p><strong>Kiku Honda<strong> is setting up the cameras…

_** -Alfred Jones, Gilbert Beilschmidt**__ and 3 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones<strong> is fuckin nervous mannn…

_** -Arthur Kirkland**__ commented on Alfred's status._

**Arthur Kirkland:** Why?

**Alfred Jones:** Might lose. Were u at?

**Arthur Kirkland:** ...Why would you be nervous about that? I'm riding up your monstrous driveway. Be there in 3 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Francis Bonnefoy<strong> added 3 new pictures to his album **Mobile Uploads**

_** -Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo**__ commented on Francis' photo._

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** LOL look at Artie's face!

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Look at that RING!

* * *

><p><strong>Feli Vargas<strong> added a new photo to his album** BFFS!**

_** -Feli Vargas**__ commented on his own photo._

**Feli Vargas:** England looks like a perfectly ripe tomato, ve~!

**Maple Williams:** And America looks every bit like a fairytale prince. With glasses.

_** -Francis Bonnefoy**__ likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Kirkland:<strong> ...Oh my god.

_** -Alfred Jones**__ and 128 others like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones<strong> added 16 pictures to his album **U to the K and S of A!**

_** -Alfred Jones**__ commented on his own photo._

**Alfred Jones:** I knew he'd say yes! Thanks for sending me all these pics guys.

_** -Maple Williams, Francis Bonnefoy**, and 2 others commented on Alfred's photo._

**Maple Williams:** It's ABOUT TIME.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt:** The name of this album is fucking ridiculous.

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Bravo mon cher, vous méritez ça.

**Antonio "BOOMBABY" Carriedo:** Only u wud b able 2 tame some1 like Arthur. :P never seen him speechless in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones:<strong> aight everybody, show's over. Enjoy the engagement party! And u can all use my comps to take down those fake "engaged" statuses. Thanks 4 all ur help. Oh and for **Ludwig**, thanks 4 making the ring. :P

_** -Ludwig Beilschmidt, Yao Wang**__ and 4 others commented on Alfred's status._

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Bitte sehr.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Fake? What do you mean? And I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS A VIDEO GAME PARTY!

**Francis Bonnefoy:** Honestly, Angleterre, do you really think four different proposals was a coincidence? Tsk.

**Maple Williams:** Al asked us to fake it because he wanted to gauge your reaction and see if you'd get jealous so he could make a move.

**Lovi Vargas:** 'Cause he's spineless.

**Alfred Jones:** I am not! I just wanted to c how u'd handle it. And I had to make u think it was secret or else i wouldnt have time 2 set everything up so it looked all nice n fancy!

**Yao Wang:** If it is all the same to you… I was going to propose to Francis anyway, so…

**Ludwig Beilschmidt:** Ja, I think once in a lifetime is enough, so…

**Feli Vargas:** YAAAY! …Ludwig, you made that ring?

**Alfred Jones:** Sweet! I am so totally a matchmaker! We can totally make this a multi couple engagement party!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Idiot! The matches were already made! And loan me some of your clothes, I can't believe you convinced me to come all the way over here in just a sweater and some casual slacks when everyone else is dressed in suits, you tosser!

**Alfred Jones:** Aww Artie, don't u remember? U left some of ur clothes here last time.

**Maple Williams:** TMI! TMI!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alfred Jones<strong>_** Edit Profile**

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship  
><strong>With:<strong> Arthur Kirkland  
><strong>Anniversary:<strong> May 6th, 1910

Change Relationship Status:

SINGLE

IN A RELATIONSHIP

**ENGAGED**

MARRIED

IT'S COMPLICATED

IN AN OPEN RELATIONSHIP

WIDOWED

SEPARATED

DIVORCED

IN A CIVIL UNION

IN A DOMESTIC PARTNERSHIP

_Loading…_

* * *

><p><strong>Changed relationship status confirmed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lovi's Post on Feli's Photo: <strong>I won't allow you to marry that potato-loving bastard!

**France's Status: **Oh my god. It's finally happened. I've been proposed to! After all my years of searching, I've finally found my one true love, the man I'm meant to marry! Wang Yao, I love you with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns!

**France's post on Alfred's Status:** Congratulations my dear, you deserve this.

Everything else is either self explanatory or you can look it up with Google Translator :3.

Omg. This was supposed to be a drabble and look how that turned out. xD It was really hard to type for Alfred and Antonio as well; I had to keep going back and rewriting it so it sounded appropriate. ;;. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Happy reading! If this all goes over well, I might try my hand at my old writing style and making a more serious fic(let).

Also, Frina? Yeah... Don't ask. France likes pretty things, Yao deals in pretty things... It just works out in my head. xDD


End file.
